In the design of electrical circuits the selection of components is greatly governed not only by their electrical characteristics but also their available sizes. The size of circuit components has always played a significant role in the design of equipments and their manufacture using manual or automated machines.
Problems arise in the design of electrical circuits due to component size variation based upon capacitance or inductance values and dielectric constants. Some of these problems are related to the proliferation of printed circuit boards internal to devices. Such proliferation is largely due to unavailability of common size components having different electrical values.
In communication devices where products are required to operate over an expanded spectrum the size of components is more critical in cost and inventory control. In such devices the variability of component sizes mandates the design of several printed circuit boards to accommodate same operation over an expanded spectrum. The commonality in component sizes allows a single printed circuit board to accommodate components with different electrical characteristics such as; value, tolerance, and temperature performance. This freedom affords the use of a single design of printed circuit board in a variety of devices.
In the manufacturing of electrical circuits the variations in component sizes require different tape and reel formats for the automatic pick and place machines. Once again resulting in increased inventory and cost.
Accordingly, a need exists for electrical circuit components to have different electrical characteristics contained in a uniform package. Additionally a need exists for a method to manufacture such electrical circuit components.